


The Greatest Pleasure

by Greenie (hidetheteaspoons)



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Married Cormoran and Robin, Married teasing, Robin is a minx, Strike is amused, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/Greenie
Summary: The fluffy married Cormoran/Robin kissing scene we all need right now!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	The Greatest Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first fic in this fandom as I just recently started listening to the books and watching the show. I love this pairing so much!

He could faintly taste the morning’s coffee that had melded onto her tongue, mixed with the peppermint she'd had a little while later. She was the most wonderful thing he'd ever tasted, and Cormoran Strike had had his fair share of pleasures over the years. Her eyes were closed and her hand grasped his upper arm, nearly cutting off the circulation. Strike remained steadfast and savored the warmth of her body against his. 

“Robin…” He whispered hoarsely, as his mind trailed into oblivion.

Her eyes fluttered open, golden lashes wavering. She came alive before him as if waking from a deep sleep. Robin was under his spell. The lull of his voice, the velvety soft feeling of his lips and tongue, exploring her.

“Corm'ran?” she husked, both a question and a statement all at once. He had reduced her to mere syllables.

“Mmm?” he hummed in response. His nose bumped against hers as he took in the smell of her. Lavender. Apple. Sunshine. Robin.

He pulled away to look at her and she whimpered in both frustration and anticipation.

“What is it, love? Tell me what you want.”

“I can show you better than I can tell you,” she replied, flashing him a wicked grin.

“You're a minx, Ellacott,” Strike smiled and growled as he began to press light kisses behind her ear, down her neck and into her clavicle. 

Robin giggled in between kisses, “Hey! It's Strike now, don't you forget.”

“I could never…” he promised, pulling back and tilting her chin up to meet his gaze. “I love you, Mrs. Strike.”

“And I love you. Now...please take me to bed before I take matters into my own hands!” Robin exclaimed eagerly. 

Cormoran laughed at her enthusiasm and gazed down at her, “Can't have that now, can we?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


End file.
